Digital content (hereinafter, referred to as content) such as an on-air program has been utilized in common among electronic devices such as hard disk drive (HDD) recorders, television devices, and personal computers (PCs), by data communications performed among the devices in accordance with a digital living network alliance (DLNA) guideline. In accordance with the DLNA guideline, content such as an on-air program is received by a digital media server (DMS) such as the HDD recorder and the television device, and distributed to a digital media player (DMP) such as the television device and the PC, so that the on-air program can be viewed on the DMP.
When viewing the on-air program on the television device, for example, a user simply turns on the power source of the television device so as to start a program that user wants to view. When viewing a program being broadcasted on the DMP in accordance with the DLNA guideline, a user needs to select the DMS distributing the on-air program, and content distributed from the DMS, in addition to start up an application to view the content. Thus, it is cumbersome for the user to perform such a necessary procedure so as to start viewing.